Kabu
For the larger, similarly named version, see Dekabu. Kabu is a recurring enemy in the ''Kirby'' series. Kabu is a statue of a head. It has a flat base that rounds off at the top, two deep black square eyes and between those sits a slight nose. A gaping, open mouth appears beneath the eyes and nose. Its name most likely comes from kabuto, a type of helmet. In Games ''Kirby's Dream Land Kabu can be found in Float Islands. It appears sliding about while spinning. It will fade in and out of view to surprise Kirby. Its movements are random and do not actively hunt out Kirby. Kabu is replaced in the Extra Game with Grumples. Grumples is faster and more frantic in its movements. Kirby's Dream Land 2 Kabu will appear in the air without notice. When it hits the ground, it bounces around for a while and then jumps back into the air, disappearing. Kirby's Dream Land 3 Instead of appearing from air, Kabu is released by Dekabu. It simply bounces on the ground until it goes off the screen. They can easily be jumped over and do not disappear/reappear. Also, this game changed the angle of their sprite so the player looks at Kabu's side. This does not happen in any other games. Kirby's Pinball Land Kabu (who is called '''Kaboo' in this game) appears on the bottom stage of Wispy-Woods Land. Three Kabus line each of the upper corners. Once all six are pounded in, the enemy known as Big Kaboo who rests in the middle of the star will explode. Landing on the spot at which the enemy once sat will allow Kirby to be fired in one of five directions. If timed correctly, Kirby can send himself into the middle level of the stage this way. Defeating a Kabu will earn the player 360 points, and touching the stub left over from a defeated one will earn him/her 180 points. Hitting Big Kabu will earn him/her 480 points. ''Kirby's Dream Course Kabu is a common, grounded enemy. It has no power and poses no threat. Kirby's Avalanche Kabu is the sixth challenger faced in the tournament. The exchange between it and Kirby is as follows: :Kirby: "Who blocked the path with this boulder?" :Kabu: "Your road to glory ends here." :Kirby: "OH!! Hi Kabu, are you ready for a game of Avalanche?" Kirby's Block Ball Kabu appears on the fourth scene of the third stage where it protects the Warp Star that leads to the boss, a large Kabu. Kirby Air Ride Kabu sits, motionless in the lower right hand corner of the Water stage in Top Ride. Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' and Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Kabu appears in these games, where it acts like it usually does; however, it has lost its ability to vanish and explode. Kabu appears in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition as well -- it appears in the Fighter Combat Chamber. ''Kirby (Nintendo 3DS) Kabu is scheduled to appear in this game. Other Appearances Kabu appears in several of the games throughout the series. Generally, its behavior is confined to spinning around while sliding back and forth. It is also known for fading away and suddenly coming back, leaping about, or occasionally rocketing into the sky on a jet boost. In ''Kirby: Canvas Curse, he is drawn in Paint Panic. * Kirby's Adventure * Kirby's Dream Land 2 * Kirby Super Star * Kirby's Dream Land 3 * Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land * Kirby: Canvas Curse * Kirby Super Star Ultra * Kirby Mass Attack * Kirby's Return to Dream Land * Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition In the Anime ]] Kabu makes several appearances in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, mainly because of his role of the hiding place of the Warp Star. In the first episode, he prophesied to the Cappies that a hero, a Star Warrior, with the name of Kirby will come to Dream Land to defeat the Monster. In another episode, he tells Tiff and Tuff of Nightmare and his company, Nightmare Enterprises, how Nightmare made his creations, and that one of them failed to comply with his will and he fears that this creation will eventually destroy him. This information was disclosed to him by Meta Knight. Kabu later serves as a helpful ally to Kirby by sending him the Warp Star every time Tiff calls for it. In the first two of the last five episodes, it is revealed that Kabu isn't just a prophet and a provider of Kirby's Warp Star, but is also a shelter acting as a hospital for Warp Stars and wounded Star Warriors. It is also revealed that there is more than one Kabu; they are spread across the universe, with jobs of protecting Star Warriors. It's also interesting to note that the inside of Kabu is like a small ancient chamber with a pedestal that the Warp Star fits perfectly in. Kabu's appearance is similar to the Moai statues on Easter Island, and he is far larger than the Kabu in the games. He looks similar to Olmec in Legends of the Hidden Temple, and Inka Dinka Doo from the CGI animated series Donkey Kong Country. Artwork Image:Kabu.GIF|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Image:Kabu.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Image:Kabu.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Gallery The 'Course Kabu.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' EE Kabu.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KCC Kabu.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Kabu Paint.png|Drawcia paints a Kabu. Kabu Paint 2.png|Drawcia's Kabus appear. SPE Kabu.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) kabuKRtDL.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Sprites Image:KabuKDL.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' / Kirby's Pinball Land KA Kabu sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KPL Kabu sprite.png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' (Big Kabu) Image:KabuKDC.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KDL2 Kabu sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Kabu sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) Image:KabuKAV.png|''Kirby's Avalanche'' KBB Kabu sprite.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' Image:KabuKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Kabu sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palettes) KDL3 Kabu sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KTnT Kabu sprite.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' Image:KabuKNiDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNiDL Kabu sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) Image:KabuKCC.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC Kabu sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (Drawcia's creation) Image:KabuKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Kabu sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette 1) KSSU Kabu sprite 2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette 2) KMA Kabu sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' ja:カブー Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Anime Characters Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Avalanche Category:Enemies in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Bosses in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Enemies in Kirby's Pinball Land Category:Allies in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition